Sonic Tribal Love
by Alexthehedgehog1816
Summary: Contains all yaoi. This is tribal sonic with all male characters. Includes alot of different yaoi pairings.Rated M.


I awake to find myself in some kind of stone made building, I was bandage up but my head and body was aching in pain. I attempted to get up but only to be stopped.

"Slow down kiddo you should be grateful you're alive," said a green duck. "Now if I were you, I'd rest otherwise I'll have to bring in the extra muscle," said the Duck.

"Where am I and who are you?" "Now didn't your paps teach ya any manners, introduce yourself first," said the duck

"I'm sorry names Alex." "I'm just teasing pinky my names Bean and the big lug over there is bark." "Pardon me but why are you naked?" asked Alex.

He was referring to the fact that bean was only wearing a loin cloth. "This ain't naked every guy in this village wears one of these or less for that matter," said Bean.

"Heck you should see Bark's his doesn't even cover that gigantic butt of his," said Bean starting to crack up. As bean was laughing his head off Bark came and grabbed him by his head.

"To answer you second quest you're in the nursery, you were found unconscious and the king asked us to bring you here," said Bark. "Okay one final question where are my clothes," said Alex panicking. "We didn't find you in anything, good thing we came along, otherwise you would have been some deserter guy's play thing," said Bean.

"That's enough Bean your scaring the little guy now get up so I can dress you the king wants to see you ,"said bark.

I stood up expecting to be given a shirt or at least some pants but all bark did with tie a loin cloth around my waist. "Don't you think this to exposing," "What it covers your front and back everyone else wears it and besides being modest won't get you a mate anytime soon," said bean.

"I'm not looking for a 'mate' right now." "Really hey Bark we don't we try and change his mind, you know what they say no way like a 3 way," said bean spinning around. "Be lucky I married you bean, and pretty sure he's not interested in us," said Bark

" Don't take it that way I mean you guys are great you helped me when I needed it so Thank you." "Your welcome now let's go we don't want to keep his majesty waiting," said Bark.

I was amazed at what I saw when we left the day care. I was in some kind of tribal city; there were huts, stone building, a training field, and a giant hut like castle. The city seemed to be surrounded by some kind of stone wall. I couldn't help but notice how the people were all male.

We walked into the castle like hut which was bigger on the inside. We walked up to what seemed to be endless moutons of stairs and that's when I saw him.

I could tell he was the king by how everyone surrounded him and how he was larger than anyone I ever seen. He was a hedgehog but it was hard to tell his body along with his arms and legs were huge. His fur was thick and black. His chest hair had its own layer of fur.

"I trust that you are feeling better?" said the king. "Yes sir but I have no idea where I am right now." "Your in my village which lies in the middle of the great forest, we brought you here after we found you unconscious and it a good thing we did otherwise you would have been captured by humans," said the king.

"Wait why should I be afraid of humans?" "Because humans despise us, we taken in the young they left for dead or made suffer and they personally don't agree with different species co-existing," said the king.

"I don't get any of this please explain this to me." The King sighed at my question but I believed he could tell me what I wanted to know.

"Fine sit down why I explain everything," said the king. "Cool story time," said Bean smiling like a nut.

"Centuries ago before you or anyone else in this village was born, humans were the dominant species on the planet until one day a meteorite fell to the planet, this meteorite became what is known as the master emerald and with came a man not like any other. He wasn't human but a hedgehog and with this hedgehog of one of every species of animal on the planet, when they came to this planet he met a small human boy who he found lost and starving. The hedgehog took in the boy and treated him like he was his own, but eventually humans found out about the creatures existence and wanted to use them in some kind of experiment, among those humans was the real boy's father. The hedgehog confronted the boys father and asked why did he treat the boys so cruelly and he only responded with 'that boy is nothing more than my offspring and I do to him whatever I wish' infuriated the hedgehog attacked and killed all of the humans. After that the hedgehog feared more humans would come for him and if they discovered his emerald than he and the boy would only know hardship. One day the boys wanted to see the emerald up close and when he came in contact with the emerald something happen. In a flash of light the boy body changed into that resembling the hedgehog that took care of him. The hedgehog was amazed by the emeralds power. The boy hedgehog had a request, in truth he was one of many children who were left to suffer and fend for themselves. The boy brought them to all of his companions. There the hedgehog along with his companions lived with the outcasts and together they formed what is now our prosperous city. The emerald's presence on Earth also had a miraculous effect on the planet and on the night of a full moon the children undergone the same change as the boy. Each one became the species of their animal guardians. This came as quite a shock but as a ray of hope as well with this the children had no memory of their lives as humans, and were given a chance at true happiness and a loving family. This children later had decedents each from a further generation but not the boy," said the king hedgehog finishing his story.

"Wait what happened to the boy?" I asked concerned. "That boy who became the son the hedgehog never had is me, I am over 100 years old," said the king.

"Wow, but I have to ask do you hate humans now?" "Quite the contrary I embrace the diversity of the living species but humans believe that if you create something you have complete dominion over it and its choices, but what sickens me more is how they discriminate against their own kind for even the slightest of differences" said the king.

"So what are you going to do with me?" I was very nervous about what his response was going to be was he going to help me or kill me on the spot.

"Bark, Bean if you like I will give full custody of the boy to you if that is okay with all of you," said the king.

"Really, yes of course!"Shouted Bean in joy. "Sorry about my mate sire yes it would be an honor," said Bark kneeling.

"So it's alright if I stay with you." "Of course it's alright we can be a family and everything, you can even call me daddy if you like," said Bean hugging me to death. "Bean I'm the dad you're the mom, I hunt, you cook, and I'm the one whose always on top," said Bark correcting Bean. "Yeah but it's alright to switch from time to time," said Bean. "When you get better with you thrust then will talk," said Bark.

That conversation was getting a little dirty for my ears so I was heading outside. Before I could take one step four different people came inside. One was a large Gorilla bulked with muscles and wore a Sergeant arm band, the other was a blue hawk with a sash across his chest, next was a lynx with ninja tools tied to his wrist and ankle, and the last was a green frog who had a really creepy smile.

"Sire I have urgent new," said the Gorilla. As they had their conversation the green frog approached me.

"Hee, hee, hee," chuckled the frog. "And who might you be hee hee." "My names Alex." "Alex, what a cute name, I don't have a name name so the king calls me flying frog, the gorilla is sergeant simian, the hawk is Predator Hawk, and the lynx is lightning lynx," said Flying.

"Cool names what you guys do." "We're the king's elite fighters, if you want maybe you could join us," said Flying. "Don't make hollow promises Frog it takes years of training and discipline to be one of us," said Predator. "Oh I think he could do it, besides we need a cute member of the Destructix," said Flying. "Looks won't protect you on the battle field," said Lightning. "What makes you guys so tough anyway?" "What makes us so tough is that we been in battle longer than most people have been alive and we personally serve the king," said Sergeant walking up behind me.

"Know if you excuse us we have a mission from our king, Destructix move out!" shouted Simian. The four left the hut. "Don't take it to heart the guys are very nice to people they like, come by our hut after dinner and maybe if I put in a good word for you we might teach you a couple of moves," said Flying walking away.

"Come on Ally Wally let's get you settled in at our place," said Bean. I was walked back to Bean and Bark's hut to live with them.

I was glad to have made some from, but I'm still nervous and how did I get here and why am I here.

(Normal Pov)

"My son's enter," said the king. In seconds Sonic, Shadow, and Scourge entered the giant hut. "Yes father what is it," said Shadow.

"I want each of you to accompany to the mountain regions we are going to meet with the bird tribe." "What for pops I know there our allies and all but our relationship is strictly business," said Scourge.

"True which is why I know of a method to bring our two people together but you'll have to trust me," said the king. "Of course we trust you father," said Shadow. "Good let us be off my sons," said the king.

(In the mountains)

The mountains of Earth were known as Babylon, were all the bird animals, with a few exceptions lived, the entire region was ruled by Grand Battle Kukku 15th. All bird animals descended from Babylon but due to their alliance certain people where allowed to live in each other's controlled regions.

"I'm glad you could come at such a vital time," said the battle lord. "Yes my old from it has been too long," said the king shaking the hand of the battle lord.

The king's sons however were a little confused, they along with nobody else in there village knew that both the bird and beast king were once best friends.

"Well how about we go into my hut and get this discussion underway," said the battle lord. "Yes, Destructix wait here until we are done that goes for you as well my children," said the King.

The Bird king's hut was as huge as the beast kings but it had somewhat of a bird cage feacher to it. The bird king sat at his thrown which was made entirely of bones.

"Know my dear friend, I will get straight to the point of my summoning of you here, I would like to arrange a marriage between my son and a villager of your kingdom," said the battle lord. "Who do you have in mind?" said the king.

"The two tailed fox that goes by the name of Tails, I believe," said the battle lord. "Why would you want for your son to marry him?" asked the King. "My son holds quite the attraction to him and I have never met him myself and from what I here he is shockingly bright for his age and has aerial skill that surpasses many birds in my flock, I believe he would make a fine addition to my family, and with the humans becoming more and more ferocious our people need to be more united" said the battle lord.

"Yes, you do make a valid point but I have a proposition bring your people along to my village you can speak to Tails of this directly and from what I hear he has an interest in your son as well," said the king.

Splendid I inform my son and we will meet at your village.

(Back at the village)

(Alex Pov)

"Hey Alex wake up there a party at the Bath House and it's suppose to be a hoot, and who knows maybe you'll meet someone," said Bean. With nothing else better to do I went but boy I had no idea what to expect.

When we arrived it was a stone building full of butt naked guys. I had to keep my mind calm and averted my eyes at all cost form anyone. Bean and Bark were there too and showed me around, but those being naked too only made turn red.

I sat in the steam room with the other guys and they were in there either drinking or making out. All this only gave me a huge hard on which didn't help as the battle lord wanted to see me.

"Well I never seen you before introduce yourself," he ordered. "My names Alex the hedgehog." "Well Alex you seem tense you need to relax and give in to the pleasure around here," said the battle lord.

That alcohol he drank got to him more and more. He snapped his finger and as if it was instinct a falcon came up to him the battle lord spread his legs showing him what he wanted. The falcon had no trouble getting on his knees and sucking his king off.

I couldn't honestly help but stare as I saw this. I was so turned on it started to hurt but I knew I better go so I did. It didn't take me long to find Tails and Speedy making out in the pool.

"Hey Alex, isn't it come in the water's great," said tails. I got in the hot water which was like a bath only bigger. "So you're the battle lord's son?" "Yep Speedy's the name, and you already know my mate –to-be Tails," said Speedy Eskimo kissing tails. I had to admit they looked cute together. "What's the matter Al you depressed," said Speedy. "Well it's just that its fun but being here alone kinda bums me out."

"No particular reason but you don't discriminate against big body avian do you?" said Speedy. "No why?" "Hey get over my buddy needs someone to party with!" ordered Speedy.

A big Albatross cam swimming by."What is it sir." "Mind showing my buddy Alex here a good time," said Speedy. "Sure, glad to," said the Albatross. "So you a giver or a taker," said the Albatross. "You don't have to do this for me." "Nah a kings orders and besides pink hedgehogs are hard to come by and my friends will be jealous to hear that I banged one," said the Albatross.

"Come here I want to see what you packin," said the bird. He grabbed me with one arm and grabbed my crotch with the other and squeezing it gently. "Damn kid you packing some heat down there, because you and I are getting to know each other better how about I let you do the pounding just this once," said the bird. I decide to run with it to avoid being rude and I kinda needed to take care of my testosterone level.

We left the pool and entered the massage room, luckily for us no one was there. The Albatross jumped on the table and landed flat on his stomach using his arms as a pillow for his head. "Alright kid show me what you got," said the bird.

I quickly got into position above him and I prayed that I wouldn't screw this up. I pressed into him as hard as I could on my first try. "Dang kid slow down and then speed up," said the Albatross grunting.

Taking his advice I slowed down. I thrust my member into slowly but then picked up the pace. I started to pant as I speed up and knew that I was really close to my climax point.

I saw how he was turning red from all this and laughing no less, I think he likes being in this position more than he lets on. I kept up the pace for both of our enjoyment.

Our bliss was only temporary as I cummed inside of him and how he cummed all over the table.

"Not bad kid just need a little more practice," said the Albatross. "Thank you." Those were the lands words I could utter because I was so tired. I felt him carry me to Bean and Bark.

"What happened?" asked Bean worried. "He found himself with me and now he's running on empty," said the albatross. "Hey kid if you can hear me my name is Storm look me up when you get better."

Bean gave me to Bark and carried me back to their hut. They covered me up as I drifted off to sleep. I don't know where I am but I think I'm going to like it here.


End file.
